disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Disney's Greatest
Disney's Greatest Hits (also known as Disney's Greatest) is a 3-disc CD-set, released by Walt Disney Records in 2001 and 2002. Volume 1 - Blue # Strangers Like Me (Tarzan) # Reflection (Mulan) # I Won't Say (I'm in Love) (Hercules) # Out There (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) # You've Got a Friend in Me (Toy Story) # Just Around the Riverbend (Pocahontas) # Circle of Life (The Lion King) # A Whole New World (Aladdin) # Beauty and the Beast (Beauty and the Beast) # Kiss the Girl (The Little Mermaid) # I Wanna Be Like You (The Monkey Song) (The Jungle Book) # Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious (Mary Poppins) # Cruella De Vil (101 Dalmatians) # Once Upon a Dream (Sleeping Beauty) # Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo (Cinderella) # You Can Fly (Peter Pan) # Zip-a-Dee-Doo-Dah (Song of the South) # Heigh-Ho (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) # Bella Notte (Lady and the Tramp) # When You Wish Upon a Star (Pinocchio) Volume 2 - Green # You'll Be in My Heart (Tarzan) # I'll Make a Man Out of You (Mulan) # Go the Distance (Hercules) # Bells of Notre Dame (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) # Colors of the Wind (Pocahontas) # Hakuna Matata (The Lion King) # Be Our Guest (Beauty and the Beast) # Under the Sea (The Little Mermaid) # Winnie the Pooh (The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh) # Bare Necessities (The Jungle Book) # Chim Chim Cher-ee (Mary Poppins) # A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes (Cinderella) # Mickey Mouse March (The Mickey Mouse Club) # The Ballad of Davy Crockett (Davy Crockett) # It's a Small World (New York World's Fair) # He's a Tramp (Lady and the Tramp) # The Second Star to the Right (Peter Pan) # Little April Shower (Bambi) # I've Got No Strings (Pinocchio) # Someday My Prince Will Come (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) Volume 3 - Red # I'll Try (Return to Never Land) # When She Loved Me (Toy Story 2) # He Lives in You (The Lion King II: Simba's Pride) # The Wonderful Thing About Tiggers (The Tigger Movie) # Topsy Turvy (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) # Can You Feel the Love Tonight (The Lion King) # What's This? (Tim Burton's The Nightmare Before Christmas) # Gaston (Beauty and the Beast) # Poor Unfortunate Souls (The Little Mermaid) # Part of Your World (The Little Mermaid) # Best of Friends (The Fox and the Hound) # Everybody Wants to Be a Cat (The Aristocats) # Yo Ho (A Pirate's Life for Me) (Pirates of the Caribbean) # A Spoonful of Sugar (Mary Poppins) # The Tiki, Tiki, Tiki Room (The Enchanted Tiki Room) # The Siamese Cat Song (Lady and the Tramp) # Pink Elephants on Parade (Dumbo) # Give a Little Whistle (Pinocchio) # Who's Afraid of the Big Bad Wolf? (Three Little Pigs) # Mickey Mouse Club, Alma Mater (The Mickey Mouse Club) Category:Walt Disney Records albums Category:Compilation albums